


Digital Boy

by Xx_Kouta_xX



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Kouta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Kouta_xX
Summary: A young soon to be college student, Mina Nakamura ends up trapped inside the world of his sister's Otome dating sim game and meets a handsome man known as Hiyato Takashi - who believes Mina is his fated to be partner as he arrives in his world. Will Mina find his way home, or will his heart find his new home to be here with Hiyato?** DISCLAIMER: Contains MATURE (18+) themes and scenes. Read at your own discretion! **
Relationships: Mina Nakamura / Hiyato Takahashi





	1. ~ Chapter 1 ~

  
❝ Mina, give my Jimun figure back and get out of my room! ❞

A shoe flew across the room, aimed at boy with blonde hair. A small snicker leaving Mina as he easily dodged the shoe. Though, he didn't expect the second one that was hurled his way, making contact to his face with a loud smack. Dropping the figure to the floor, Mina fell back with a thud. His sister, Izumi, hurried to his side with a worried expression as she knelt down.

❝ Oh my god, are you okay!? I'm so sorry! ❞ she blurted out, looking to the floor.

❝ I'm fine... ❞ Mina sighed as he sat up, rubbing his head with a grunt.

❝ Not you, idiot! ❞ brows furrowing, Izumi glared at the blonde with hate before her expression softened; picking up the small figure from the floor, ❝ You have no idea how valuable this figure is! He's a collectible figure from the "Mysterious Texts" otome phone game - first edition! If you'd have ruined him, I'd kill you! ❞ she cuddled her figure before standing to her feet, leaving her brother on the floor.

❝Whatever. Shouldn't you be out with your boyfriend or something instead of playing those dumb games?❞ He asked, standing from the ground and fixing his hair.

❝ Oh, we broke up. He couldn't handle my love of my hobby~ ❞ She beamed, jumping on her bed and picking up a controller. 

Mina's little sister, Izumi, was what one would call a "closet otaku". She always picked her games, anime, and manga before her boyfriend. Something that always bothered Mina. At this rate, she was gonna end up alone with nothing but lifeless figures and body pillows. That's what worried him the most.

❝ I see... Then, what about Kaoru? Didn't he try asking you out the other day? Since you're not seeing that other guy anymore, you should at least give him a chance. He's a good guy.❞ Mina sighed, leaning on the door frame. Earning a glance from his sister.

❝ ...I mean...it's not like I'm not interested in him... ❞ she muttered. That was it, he had her attention. Placing a thumb on his chin, he grinned as he stood in thought for a moment.

❝ Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure he likes all those shows you're into. Like..what was that one with the powerless boy who became super powerful? ❞

❝ Kaoru likes "My Superpower Academics"!? ❞ she sat up quickly. Mina's nod only confirming her question with a yes. She then pulled out her phone to text Kaoru, ❝ Alright, fine. I'll ask him to go on a date tonight. Now get out of my room! Don't you have to pack or something? ❞ she furrowed her brows in annoyance, shoeing her brother away. With a grin, he gladly left. He did, after all, have to finish packing for college tomorrow.

Returning to his room, Mina began gathering things he would need. Pictures, games, schedule books, things for academics, and clothes. Reaching into his closet, he found his old outfit from high school. It was a white dress shirt and yellow sweater vest. Boy, did that bring a wave of nostalgia crashing over him. He couldn't help but smile fondly as he pulled the shirt and vest from the closet. It couldn't hurt to try it on for old time's sake.

His slim, pale body was revealed as he removed his current shirt; tossing it off to the side where he'd later pick it up from. Then, he pulled on his dress shirt and buttoned it up. Looking himself up and down in the mirror, he began fastening a navy blue tie around his neck and pulling a pale yellow sweater vest over his head. Much to his surprise, it still fit! He couldn't help but smile at his own reflection as he remembered his days as a high school student. Now here he was, preparing to take another big step in life and make off to his dream college to learn how to become a culinary artist. Continuing to pack, he had just about everything. Reaching into his pockets, his eyes widened. He realized he was missing something. It was a rabbit shaped charm Izumi had made for him when they were little and he had always kept with him. He must've dropped it when he was in her room earlier.

❝ Yo, Izumi. Have you seen--...huh? ❞ his gaze cast around the room, noticing nobody there. She must've left to go hang out with Kaoru already. Oh well, he can just find it himself.

Looking through her room, he eventually found the charm on her bed. Picking it up and shoving it back in his pocket, he glanced at the controller on her bed. Following the cord, he looked at the TV, which displayed whatever game she was playing.

❝ Pfft, another dumb otome game? I don't remember her talking about this one. ❞ he rolled his eyes with a snicker, taking a seat on Izumi's bed and leaning his elbows on his knees - controller in hand, ❝ Lemme see what she's always screeching on about... ❞ he pressed the select button, continuing the game Izumi had previously already started. He played through the remainder of the story. It was exactly as he expected. A stupid game of fake love with a bunch of over used cliches. Was this really all she was into? No wonder she never worked out dates with real guys before. She had too much of an unrealistic expectation for guys in the real world because of these video game dudes that were programmed to be virtually perfect in every aspect.

Just then, the character on screen smiled and asked his final question.

❝ Would you spend the rest of your life by my side...? ❞ his soft, soothing voice asked as he looked to the player. A laugh escaping Mina.

❝ Oh yes, Hiyato-kun~! I want to stay with you forever~! ❞ Mina mimicked what he believed would be Izumi's response before laughing and selecting yes. What a joke.

Or so he thought.

Just then, the controller began buzzing in his hand, causing him to drop it out of surprise. Then, the room began to shake violently around him as his eyes shot around.

❝ An earthquake!? ❞ He exclaimed to himself. Then, without warning, a flash of light lit up the room - rendering Mina helpless and unable to see as he tried to shield himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

The shaking soon stopped. The light dying down as well. Though, it still seemed somewhat bright...and warm. Removing his arms away from his face, he opened his azure hues. The sun now casting its rays on him as he stood in an unfamiliar park. His mind began to race. Where the hell was he? How did he get here?

❝ You're finally here... ❞ a soft voice spoke up from behind him, making him turn on his heel. Was this his kidnapper...? He was going to get to the bottom of this!

Just as he turned around, he felt a hand snake around his waist and was pulled close to the stranger.

❝ I'm so happy you're here. ❞ the stranger smiled warmly. Instantly, Mina's eyes widened as he recognized the person's face that was drawing dangerously close to his own.

Hiyato Takahashi!?

\----Chap. 1 END---

{A/N} Hey! So this is a new story idea I had gotten from a dream I had a few weeks ago and I've been dying to write it for a while now, but I couldn't remember exactly how they had looked in my dream until recently! So I quickly drew them and made it a story! I know it's not the typical "Reader x _____" story, but it's something that means a lot to me and it's a cute plot to me. So I hope you guys love it too!


	2. Chapter 2

This was bad. What the hell was going on, who is this person!? No..why were they so close. Was he going to...?

❝ Woah, hold up a second! ❞ Mina exclaimed. Without hesitation, he placed a hand over the other's mouth. Preventing him from moving any closer. This guy - he was actually going to kiss him? Just who the hell did he think he was?! Gritting his teeth, Mina pushed away the stranger with all his might, but only managed to make the other take a step or two back as to put some distance between them. So many thoughts ran through the blonde's mind.

❝ Who the hell are you, some kind of weird cosplayer? ❞ He hissed. His face now a deep beet red as he hugged his arm to himself. Alert, his eyes never left Hiyato - or..the guy who looked like him, anyways. A confused expression spread across the other's face, indicating he had no idea what Mina was referring to.

❝ I'm not a cosplayer. My name is Hiyato Takahashi. And you are princess Izumi, my fated lover that I invited to stay by my side. ❞ He smiled softly once more as he approached Mina before kneeling. Taking his hand into his own before kissing the back of it. This instantly caused the blonde to yank his hand away. Izumi!? So, this guy is the real deal. That meant..he was inside the game? Wait, but why is he calling him by his sister's name?

❝ Izumi? Princess??? ❞ He blurted, ❝ I'm no princess, I'm a man! And the name isn't Izumi, that's my sister's name. I'm Mina Nakamura! ❞ He placed a hand on his own chest, gesturing to himself. However, Hiyato only seemed further confused. How..could he have made such a mistake? This shouldn't be how it went. His fated lover was to be whoever unlocked the secret ending and accepted his confession of undying love.

❝ So, you were the player of the game then. Izumi was supposed to have been the only one, but you continued the game for her... ❞ Hiyato thought aloud, falling silent for a moment before grinning and nodding, ❝ This is no mistake then. This is fate. ❞.

Turning his attention to Mina, he approached him once more. This time, Mina was more alert than ever and took a step back, but his wrist was caught by the other and pulled into a tight, yet gentle embrace.

❝ You're my fated lover...Mina. ❞ he spoke softly, holding the other close. Though, Mina was quick to push his hands against the other's chest. His face heating up of embarrassment. Was this guy for real?

❝ H-..Hold on a second. I'm a guy you know! You can't be lovers with another guy! ❞ he exclaimed as his face was captured between the thumb and index of Hiyato as the other made Mina look at him. His arm tightening around the shorter male's waist.

❝ And who made those rules? I do not care what gender you are. You're here now, that's all that matters. ❞ his voice grew softer. His eyes falling shut as he closed the distance between the two of them. His lips capturing Izumi's own gently. The blonde's eyes widening as his face flushed a deep shade of red.

Then, everything went black...

Azure hues fluttered open. Looking straight up, there was a ceiling. He was laying in a bed. Was he home? A strange dream then..?

Sitting up, Mina rubbed the back of his head and looked around. No, this wasn't his room - nor was it Izumi's room. It was completely unfamiliar. The faint sound of a click echoed in the room, which made Mina's head turn instantly. Instinctively, he laid down in a hurry and proceeded to pretend to still be asleep as he listened to approaching footsteps. Then, the sound of a tray being placed on a surface nearby before making their way to his bedside.

Hiyato's green hues peered over the sleeping boy, his brows furrowed in worry. Bending over, he leaned over the boy and examined his sleeping face. His worry then vanished seeing how hard the other was trying to pretend to be asleep, but was failing miserably at being convincing. A smirk then found its way to Hiyato's face as he leaned close to the other's ear.

❝ It's time to wake up, Mina. ❞ he said in a soft, low voice. Sending shivers through Mina as he instantly shot up. Too close!

Hiyato stepped easily out of the way so the two didn't collide heads and couldn't help but smile at the blushing boy.

❝ What the hell's going on, where am I? ❞ He blurted, grabbing the nearest pillow for defense. Cute.

❝ I brought you back to my place. I didn't expect you to pass out like that just from a simple kiss. ❞ Hiyato chuckled behind his hand, ❝ For a boy, you sure act like a girl. ❞

❝ Shut the hell up, I do not! ❞ Mina denied vigorously. Then, he remembered the kiss, making him go silent instantly and place his arm over his mouth. His face reddening at the memory as he averted his gaze. They really did kiss. His first kiss having been taken by...a video game character.

Hiyato only stared at Mina for a short moment before walking over to a tray he had carried in just moments ago.

❝ I brought you something to eat. I figured you may have been overwhelmed by the travel from your world to mine... ❞ his voice was caring and gentle. Considerate of the other's well-being, ❝ I apologize for suddenly...y'know, kissing you, earlier. I got ahead of myself. ❞ pouring tea, he placed it on a tray and brought it over to Mina, who could only look at his hands folded in his lap.

❝ I...want to go home. ❞ a blushing Mina managed to mutter, not sparing even a glance at the other male in the room. He, of which, fell silent. With a sigh, Hiyato scratched the back of his head.

❝ I see. I...wish I knew how to do that. ❞ he replied softly. Silence fell over the room with a slight tension to it. He then went to speak again, ❝ I...may not currently know how to return you to your world, but I will do everything in my power to do so. If that's what'll make you happy - that's all that matters to me. ❞ he grinned halfheartedly. For some reason, this made Mina feel a pinch of guilt in his chest. He knew it wasn't Hiyato's fault. It was his own for playing that damn game that didn't belong to him in the first place.

❝ I, uh... ❞ Mina managed to speak up. Hiyato's head instantly perking up at the sound, ❝ Thank you. For the meal, it's really good. ❞

A smile managed to sneak onto the blonde's visage. He wasn't just trying to be nice when he said the meal was good. He figured since they were in a game that it would have no flavor, but it tasted real! It was like a gourmet chef had made it them self. Well, that was to be expected. Hiyato was programmed to be the perfect boyfriend, after all. Hearing this praise made Hiyato smile gently. A happy feeling surging through him as he reached over and gently patted Mina's head, ruffling his hair ever so slightly.

❝ I'm glad you like it. I'll be happy to cook for you any time you'd like. ❞

With that, Hiyato left the room, leaving a flustered Mina. Hiyato didn't seem like a bad guy. He really was the perfect boyfriend. If Mina had been a girl, he probably would've been swept off his feet upon first meeting. That'd never happen though. Shaking his head to detox his mind of his current thoughts, he continued eating.

But he couldn't stop his heart from racing in his chest as he ate Hiyato's cooking with a smile...

~Chap. 2 END~


End file.
